Wind's are always with you
by toushirouReizei
Summary: Chapter 8 UPDATE... Karena dia adalah mantan anggota divisi 4... Warn:Oc RnR please :
1. A New Captain

Rei: ini fanfic pertama aku. (maksudnya fanfic yang baru pertama kali jadi). Pasti banyak banget kesalahan dan lain-lain…jadi, bla…bla…bla…

Kisuke: jangan kebanyakan ngomong dah author. Yang kelelahan tuh gw. Editor kok kgk dikasih upah…

Rei: lha, situ juga kan yg mau jadi editorku, aku sih kgk maksa2….

Kisuke: …. Terserah deh dasar author… disclaimer-nya?

Rei: kamu aja yang ngomong…

Kisuke: lha, gw udah edit, ngetik nih fic, sekarang harus nulis disclaimernya juga? Dasar author pemalas…=="

Rei: XD

Kisuke : ya sud. Disclaimer, sampai kapanpun, mau dunia jungkir balik gara2 ulah author, ato ada terror bom di seluruh dunia atas perintah author, Bleach akan selalu jadi milik Kubo Tite, kecuali OC bikinan author.

**CHAPTER 1**

**A New Captain**

(mengambil timeline alternatif di luar timeline original)

Seorang kapten baru telah dipilih untuk mengisi kekosongan di divisi 5. Namanya Kanezaki Haruhiko. Dipromosikan sebagai kapten oleh kapten divisi 13, Ukitake Juushirou dan diuji oleh 3 orang kapten, yaitu Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai (kapten divisi 1), Unohana Retsu (kapten divisi 4), dan Kuchiki Byakuya (kapten divisi 6).

Terpilihnya Haruhiko sebagai seorang kapten mengejutkan seluruh penghuni Seireitei, khususnya para anggota pasukan Gotei-13. Hal yang wajar mengingat latar belakang Haruhiko yang sebelumnya adalah ajudan peringkat 4 di divisi 13. Pikiran mereka sama. Bagaimana mungkin seorang ajudan peringkat 4 bisa menjadi seorang kapten sementara wakil kapten sendiri sulit untuk menjadi kapten?

Reaksi para anggota divisi 5 pun bermacam-macam. Ada yang menerima, karena mereka mempercayai kemampuan Haruhiko yang bisa melewati ujian pemilihan kapten yang terkenal sangat sulit dan berat. Dan sebagian besar tidak mau mengakuinya, selain karena masih trauma dengan kepergian kaptennya yang terdahulu (yang kini dianggap sebagai pengkhianat Soul Society), juga karena Haruhiko berasal dari peringkat 4. Namun, Hinamori Momo, wakil kapten divisi 5 memilih untuk mempercayainya, mengingat karena posisinya sebagai wakil kapten yang mengharuskannya untuk mendampingi sang kapten.

Haruhiko bukannya tidak mengetahui hal ini atau tidak peduli akan hal itu. Alih-alih melakukan sesuatu untuk hal itu, Haruhiko hanya bersikap sewajarnya, sama seperti ketika dirinya masih berada di divisi 13, tetap ramah pada setiap orang.

****

"A-anou. . . Hi-hinamori-san. . .!" Haruhiko memanggil fukutaichounya yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang markas divisi 5, dengan suara yang terdengar seperti ragu untuk memanggil.

Hinamori segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar panggilan itu dan membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya taichou berkacamata yang baru menjabat sebagai kapten selama 1 minggu ini berjalan ke arahnya. "Ya? Taichou?"

"A-ah. . . Bisa tolong antarkan dokumen ini ke markas divisi 10? Sebenarnya aku agak ragu untuk meminta tolong soal ini, tapi . . . tugasku masih cukup banyak dan Hitsugaya-taichou memerlukan dokumen ini secepatnya. Jadi, tolong ya?" Haruhiko hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saat mengatakan itu.

Hinamori tertegun mendengar permohonan yang disertai dengan senyuman canggung itu. 'Ah, mungkin Kanezaki-taichou masih agak canggung untuk menyuruh bawahannya. . .' pikir Hinamori. "Ya, baiklah. Akan saya antarkan!" jawab Hinamori sambil tersenyum.

Haruhiko tertegun melihat senyuman itu, namun memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Terima kasih."

Sedetik kemudian Hinamori pun melesat pergi diiringi tatapan Haruhiko yang menatap dengan intens padanya, seolah sedang merencanakan sesuatu. "Mungkin. . . hal yang pertama kali harus kulakukan untuk divisi ini adalah. . . membuat Hinamori-san tersenyum tanpa raut kesedihan seperti tadi."

Haruhiko tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Sejak dulu dia memang diberkahi intuisi yang tajam, sehingga bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan orang yang berada di dekatnya. Hal inilah yang menjadikannya sosok yang pengertian dan disegani banyak orang ketika dirinya masih berada di divisi 13.

Haruhiko membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke kamarnya sambil meregangkan badan. "Tapi. . . sebelum itu, hal paling pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah . . . menyelesaikan pekerjaanku hari ini."

Rei: yosh, chapter 1 selesai. Dan chapter2 masih dalam tahap edit berhubung editor insomniaku lagi sibuk dengan kerjaannya, jadi kayaknya agak lama,,, *melirik Kisuke*

Haruhiko: *tiba2 muncul sambil nunjukkin angelic smile+deathglare* author sialan, lo udah bikin gw kerja 2 kali. Di fic ini sama di rancangan novel lo. Nanti di mana lagi? *bawa2 zanpakutounya, Kazeiro*

Rei: lha, lo kan muncul di (rancangan) novelku cuma di flashback doing, harusnya bersyukur dong di sini jadi tokoh utama… lagian… ngapain lo jadi kayak unohana, ramah tpi kadang bisa psycho? Lo kan harusnya ramah kayak ukitake ato Aizen sebelum ketahuan dia penghianat.

Haruhiko: ini kan gara2 lo juga kan?

Rei: WHAT! Masih untung lo gw bikin!

*Haruhiko dan Rei Masih adu mulut*

Kisuke: berhubung author dan OC-nya lagi adu mulut yang entah kapan akan berakhir, maka saya akan buat penutupnya… berhubung ini fic pertama author, jadi please READ and REVIEW ya? *smile* Flame juga gpp kok… *lanjut tidur*


	2. Obrolan

Rei : akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan, chapter 2 beres juga. Tumben editor bekerja dengan semangat…hahaha

Kisuke : hm? *nguap*

Rei : lha? Semalem gak tidur lagi?

Kisuke : gak… digangguin sama anak satu…

Rendert : yay… ahaha, Kisuke-san, halo, author-san juga…

Rei : haaaaaaa…. Rendert-kun, hisashiburi desu…..! *teriak histeris sampe dilempar jemuran sama tetangga sebelah (?) sambil meluk*

Rendert : *balik meluk* ahaha…

Kisuke : berhubung author lagi sibuk bareng yang satu lagi, lagi-lagi disclaimer akan dibacakan olehku… *berdehem* mau author nyewa pasukan arrancar atau bahkan Espada, Bleach akan tetap menjadi milik Kubo Tite. Kecuali jika dengan bodohnya Kubo Tite nyerahin Hak Bleach ke author… *ditimpuk Kuas (?) sama Kubo Tite*

**Chapter 2**

**OBROLAN**

-Markas Divisi 10-

Hinamori berjalan di lorong markas divisi 10. Seperti tengah melamun, ia tidak memperhatikan arah jalannya hingga tanpa terasa dirinya telah melewati ruangan yang hendak ditujunya.

"Hinamori!"

Suara panggilan seseorang seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan ia pun membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya sosok orang yang telah lama dikenalnya semenjak dirinya masih tinggal di Rokungai. Seorang taichou berambut perak dan bertubuh. . . pendek. *_author langsung beku dibankai Hitsugaya XD_*

"A-ah . . . Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori menjawab sambil tersenyum canggung. "Ke-kenapa ada . . . di situ? Kukira ada di ruanganmu?"

"Hinamori! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, panggil aku . . . Hitsugaya-taichou!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "lagipula . . . di sini ruanganku. Wajar kalau aku ada di sini kan? Tadi kamu melewatinya begitu saja, makanya kupanggil. Kamu melamun, ya?"

Hinamori terbelalak, "He. .? Be-begitu, ya? Haha . . ."

"Lalu, ada apa kamu kemari?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Ah, iya. Benar juga!" Hinamori memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangannya, seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

Hitsugaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Jangan bilang, kalau kau tadi sempat melupakan tujuanmu datang kemari?"

Hinamori hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Hitsugaya. Lalu ia pun menyerahkan dokumen yang sejak tadi dibawanya kepada Hitsugaya. "Ini. Kanezaki-taichou memintaku untuk menyerahkannya ke markas divisi 10. Tugasku selesai. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

"Ah, Hinamori, tunggu!" Hitsugaya menghentikan langkah Hinamori sebelum sang fukutaichou dari divisi 5 itu melesat pergi.

"Ya?" jawab Hinamori.

Hitsugaya terdiam sebentar, seperti paru untuk berkata. Setelah terdiam selama 1 menit (_1 detik bagi author, -digampar editor gara-gara seenaknya masuk cerita XD_) akhirnya Hitsugaya menatap Hinamori sambil berkata, "Berhati-hatilah terhadap Kanezaki . . ."

"Eh? Taichou? Kenapa?"

Hitsugaya menatap Hinamori dengan penuh kekhawatiran, "Tidak. Pokoknya berhati-hatilah. Dia mungkin ramah pada semua orang. Tapi pikirannya sulit ditebak. Dia . . . kesan yang diberikannya. . . terasa seperti . . . Ichimaru . . ."

"Eeh . . .?"

-Keesokan harinya, Markas divisi 13-

Ukitake dan Haruhiko sedang mengobrol di beranda markas divisi 13 sambil minum teh dan menikmati minum teh dan menikmati bunga sakura. *_note dari author: settingnya sekitar awal Mei, makanya ada acara Hanami X3_*

"A-anou . . . U-Ukitake . . . taichou? A-apa maksud anda memanggil saya kemari? Saya saat ini sedang banyak kerjaan," tanya Haruhiko sambil tersenyum ragu pada mantan taichou-nya yang berambut putih ini.

Masih teringat dalam benaknya, kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum dia ke markas ini ketika Kiyone dan Sentarou, ajudan peringkat 3 di divisi 13, datang ke markas divisi 5 dengan raut wajah cemas dan mengatakan kalau keadaan Ukitake sedang agak kritis. Dan dengan wajah yang tak kalah cemasnya, Haruhiko datang ke markas divisi 13 hanya untuk menemukan kalau sang kapten ternyata hanya ingin mengajaknya minum teh. 'Rasanya aku ingin membunuh Sentarou dan Kiyone yang sudah membohongiku,' batin Haruhiko dengan hati yang sangat dongkol.

"Ha ha, tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya ingin saja . . ," Ukitake menjawab pertanyaan Haruhiko sambil tertawa, kemudian kembali menikmati tehnya.

"Haa?"

"Kita kan sudah lama tidak mengobrol seperti ini. Sejak kau jadi kapten, divisi ini jadi agak sepi," lanjut Ukitake.

"Taichou, saya baru satu minggu jadi kapten. Dan terakhir kali anda mengundang saya untuk minum teh itu . . . 3 hari yang lalu. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin divisi ini bisa sepi kalau Sentarou dan Kiyone masih ada di sini?" kata Haruhiko, yang sudah kehabisan kata untuk bicara dengan Ukitake yang memang kadang-kadang bisa usil.

Ukitake hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kamu tidak berubah, ya? Masih tetap menggunakan bahasa sopan. Tentu saja aku tidak memanggilmu tanpa alasan seperti ini. Aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu . . . soal divisi 5. Bagaimana . . . keadaan mereka? Sejak ditinggalkan oleh Aizen, mereka jadi kurang mempercayai Hinamori-kun. Apalagi dengan kondisi mentalnya yang agak terguncang."

Haruhiko terdiam. Dia memang sudah mendengar dari mantan atasannya ini soal alasan kenapa dia dipromosikan sebagai taichou. Tidak lain untuk mengembalikan keadaan divisi 5 kembali seperti saat dipimpin oleh Aizen.

"Ya, seperti itu," Haruhiko menjawab begitu saja. *_kagak ada niat nih jawabnya. ==" -author dihempas angin Kazeiro karena nimbrung seenaknya. . . KYAA!_*

Ukitake terbelalak mendengar jawaban Haruhiko, "Maksudmu?"

"Seperti itu, ya, seperti itu. Saya tidak akan melakukan apapun, hanya akan bersikap sewajarnya seperti sebelum saya masih jadi ajudan peringkat 4. Tidak berlebihan. Biarkan mereka yang menilai kewajaran saya, apakah saya bisa menggantikan Aizen-san atau tidak. Dengan kata lain, . . . mengikuti arus," jawab Haruhiko, yang disambut tawa Ukitake.

"Ha ha, memang khas dirimu. Tidak pernah berusaha untuk melakukan perubahan, tapi justru mengikuti alur menuju perubahan itu," kata Ukitake. "Yah, kupikir . . . orang dengan intuisi tajam sepertimu bisa melakukan sesuatu, khususnya . . . terhadap Hinamori-san."

Haruhiko kembali terdiam. Matanya beralih ke pohon sakura yang kini tengah menggugurkan sebagian kelopaknya gara-gara tertiup angin. Angin yang selalu menjadi temannya sejak dirinya menjadi shinigami dan mendapatkan Kazeiro, zanpakutounya. Kemudian ditatapnya kembali sang taichou penyakitan ini. *_note: author tadi udah babak belur, sekarang makin babak belur ditebas Sogyo No Kotowari gara-gara nulis ini_.* Sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Justru intuisi saya mengatakan, kalau saya sebaiknya tidak melakukan apapun. Lebih baik . . . hanya berlaku biasa, dan melihat kemana ini akan berjalan."

Rei : *tewas terlalu banyak diserang*

Kisuke : lha? Author? Jangan tewas dulu… beban tulisan masih banyak nih… seenaknya aja tewas…

Rei : *bangkit dari kematian (?)* lha, gw tewas kebanyakan diserang elo malah lebih khawatir masalah tulisan =="

Kisuke : hiyaa? Ternyata author punya kemampuan bangkit dari tidur (?), lagian suruh siapa nimbrung dalam cerita seenaknya ==

Rei : daripada ceritanya terlalu serius ya mending nimbrung2 Gaje…

Kisuke : =="

Rendert : ahaha… udah, udah. ^^ hei author, aku yang kasih penutup ya..

Rei : hiyaa… Rendert-kun emang baik… beda sama seseorang…. *lirik Kisuke, Kisuke balik lirik sambil ngeluarin death glare*

Rendert : ^^ ini chapter 2 dari fic pertama author.. Read and Review ya…


	3. Pendekatan

Rei : hmmh. . .hmmh. . .hmmh. . .hmmh *author diiket di kursi, disumpal mulutnya sama Kisuke* [translate: akhirnya chapter 3 update juga. . . Kisuke sialan! Lepasin! Ngapain lo ngiket gw?] *panjang amat translate-nya? =="*

Kisuke : *pura-pura gak denger*

Rendert : a-anou, Kisuke-san, ngapain author-san diiket? Disumpal lagi mulutnya?

Kisuke : err, biar dia gak nimbrung-nimbrung Gaje kayak chapter 2. . .

Rendert : haa. . .?

Kisuke : Ok, berhubung kayaknya secara resmi aku dijadiin petugas pembaca disclaimer, jadi ya kali ini disclaimer dibacain sama aku lagi. =="

Rendert : *plok, plok, plok*

Kisuke : ngapain tepuk tangan?

Rendert : eh? Gak boleh ya? Ahahahaha. . .

Kisuke : ==" . Ok, disclaimer, walaupun author ngerebut hogyoku dari Aizen, terus dipake buat nyerang kediaman Kubo Tite, mangaka itu akan tetap punya hak atas Bleach. Yah, kecuali Kubo Tite dihipnotis pake Kyouka Suigetsu biar ngasihin Bleach ke author. *dilempar Artbook Bleach. . . (maunya. . . XD)* 

**CHAPTER 3  
Pendekatan**

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari markas divisi 13-

Haruhiko berjalan dengan wajah kelelahan. Pembicaraan dengan Ukitake lumayan menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Tidak semua yang diucapkan oleh dirinya adalah kebenaran. Sebagiannya adalah kebohongan. Kebohongan mengenai dirinya yang tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk divisi 5. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk berbohong. Hanya untuk membuat Ukitake atau bahkan yang lainnya untuk tidak terlalu mengurusi dirinya atau divisinya. Masalah divisinya adalah tanggung jawabnya, bukan tanggung jawab orang lain yang bukan merupakan anggota divisinya.

Tengah memikirkan hal itu, tiba-tiba dia melihat 2 orang yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri sambil mengobrol, tepat beberapa meter di depannya. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam dan bertubuh lebih pendek darinya, yang dikenal sebagai wakilnya. Dan seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato di kening dan lehernya yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari si perempuan.

"Hinamori-san! Abarai-san!" panggil Haruhiko.

Hinamori dan Renji yang merasa dirinya dipanggil, menoleh ke arah panggilan. Dilihatnya Haruhiko berjalan ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"T-taichou!" Hinamori kaget melihat taichou-nya. Terus terang dirinya tak menyangka kalau dia akan bertemu dengannya di sini.

"S-selamat siang, Kanezaki-taichou!" sapa Renji tergagap, hingga nada suaranya terkesan membentak, sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, halo, Hinamori-san," jawab Haruhiko, tersenyum canggung seperti kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini. "A-Abarai-san, kamu tidak perlu sampai membungkukkan badanmu, kan? Biasa saja, ya?"

Renji mendongakkan kepalanya, kaget. "E-eh? T-tapi kan anda ini seorang kapten? Itu akan terlihat kurang sopan, kalau saya tidak seperti itu."

"Ah . . . euh . . . itu . . . bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" kata Haruhiko sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung. "Aku tidak terbiasa kalau ada orang yang bersikap terlalu sopan padaku. Yah, mungkin karena aku terlalu sering bersama dengan Kiyone dan Sentarou sebelum ini. Ahahaha. . . ."

"B-baiklah, akan saya ingat."

Haruhiko tersenyum, lalu, "Anou, apa aku mengganggu?"

Hinamori menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Kami baru mau berpisah ketika taichou memanggil kami."

"Ah, kalau begitu, kamu ada waktu, Hinamori-san?" tanya Haruhiko.

Hinamori terdiam beberapa saat. Kaget dengan ucapan Haruhiko yang tiba-tiba. Seolah-olah kaptennya ini mengajaknya kencan, atau sejenisnya.

Namun, sedikit dorongan agak kasar Renji di punggung Hinamori segera menyadarkannya hingga Hinamori terdorong satu langkah ke depan.

Hinamori menoleh dengan wajah cemberut ke arah Renji. Kesal karena gangguan Renji yang benar-benar over-power, atau setidaknya itulah sebutannya. "ABARAI-KUN! Apa yang kau lakukan sih?"

Renji hanya nyengir kuda, seolah yang tadi dilakukannya bukanlah hal yang besar, "Hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dari lamunan di siang hari."

"Apa maksudmu, Abarai-kun?"

Haruhiko yang sejak tadi memperhatikan hanya tersenyum-senyum, "Hei, hei. Sudahlah."

Renji yang merasa mendapat dukungan hanya tersenyum saja, yang membuat Hinamori semakin kesal padanya. Kemudian dialihkannya pandangan pada sang taichou berambut hijau itu, "Kanezaki-taichou. Saya permisi dulu sekaran. Selamat siang."

"Ya. Ah, sampaikan salam dan terima kasihku pada Kuchiki-taichou, ya?" kata Haruhiko yang menimbulkan rasa heran dalam benak dan raut wajah Renji. Ada hubungan apa antara kaptennya dan kapten Hinamori?

Namun, Renji memilih untuk tidak menanyakan apa-apa. Ia hanya mengangguk kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Meninggalkan Haruhiko dan Hinamori berdua.

"A-Anou, taichou. Memangnya anda mau apa?" tanya Hinamori begitu sosok Renji menghilang di belokan.

Haruhiko tersenyum, "Kita akan jalan-jalan di halaman kediaman keluarga Kuchiki yang sedang tumbuh sakura-nya."

"HEE . . . .?" 

**_-_-_-_-_-_-REI-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Kisuke : akhirnya chapter 3 jadi juga. . . *ngusap keringet di dahi*

Rendert : tapi ada satu masalah lho. . . Kisuke-san.

Kisuke : apa?

Rendert : author udah lepas dari iketannya.

Kisuke : oh . . . HEE?

Rei : *ngelempar gegetsuburi ke Kisuke* Fuuh. . . Satu kerjaan beres.

Kisuke : *tewas bersimbah darah*

Rei : sekali lagi kamu iket aku, aku bakalan nyerang kamu pake Soukyoku. . . X3

Rendert : *noel-noel Kisuke pake ranting. Memastikan masih hidup atau gak* makanya kubilang juga jangan iket author.

Rei : ok, berhubung aku dalam keadaan super semangat. . . Penutupnya aku yang bikin. This is the charter 3 of my first fic. Hope you enjoyed to read this. ^^ . If you don't mind, please read and review yup. Flame is allowed. Hehe


	4. Sakura

Rei: VOOOOOOIIIII! *teriak gaje ala Squalo* akhirnya chapter 4 selesai dalam waktu yang bersamaan dengan chapter 3. GOOD JOB, KISUKE! b_d

Kisuke: suaranya kayak toa. . . ==" *dilempar baja sama author*

Rei: dasar editor sialan! Gw udah muji-muji elo. . . Elonya malah gitu lagi. . . Mau dilempar pake Soukyoku?

Kisuke: boleh nawar? Gimana kalo dilempar pake figure bleach aja? 8D *dilempar pagar betis, eh salah, pagar besi sama author*

Rei: udah, bacain sana disclaimernya . . . =="

Kisuke: ok, ok. Bleach punya Kubo Tite. Kalo Bleach punya author, pasti tuh cerita bakal melenceng ke mana-mana. Kalo gak nyambung ke naruto, paling nyasar ke rumah Hiruma . . . *ditembakin sama Hiruma. . . *

**CHAPTER 4  
Sakura**

-Kediaman Keluarga Kuchiki-

"Halo, Kuchiki-san!" Haruhiko menyapa sambil tersenyum ke arah seorang gadis berambut hitam yang postur tubuhnya hampir mirip dengan Hinamori. Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia terbelalak mendapati mantan ajudan peringkat 4 divisi 13 itu di rumahnya. "Ka-Kanezaki-dono! Ah, maaf. Ha-harusnya saya memanggil anda Kanezaki-taichou sekarang."

"Ha ha . . . sudahlah. Panggil aku seperti biasanya saja, ya?" Haruhiko masih belum menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya hingga membuat Rukia hanya bisa tertunduk dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Err, aku sudah berbicara dengan Kuchiki-taichou, tapi apa benar tidak apa-apa nih?" tanya Haruhiko.

Rukia menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya sudah tidak memerah seperti tadi. "Ya, nii-sama bilang tidak apa-apa . . . asal tidak menghancurkan halaman rumah."

"Hee?"

"Kalau sampai ada sedikit saja bagian yang hancur setelah kedatangan kalian ke tempat itu, maka markas divisi 5 akan dihancurkannya dengan bankainya," kata Rukia dengan raut wajah yang sangat meyakinkan. *_Rukia kan emang jago akting . . . ==_*

"Ya-yang benar saja, Ku-Kuchiki-san?" Haruhiko bertanya dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Hanya sedikit merusak halaman rumahnya saja dia akan menghancurkan 1 markas. Bagaimana kalau ternyata tempat itu dipakai untuk bertarung? Apa dia akan menghancurkan Seireitei? *author: lha, kalau Seireitei diancurin, rumahnya Byakuya ikut ancur dong. . . =="*

Rukia tertawa, "Bercanda, kok. Nii-sama tidak bilang apa-apa. Hanya saja . . . aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau memang benar-benar ada sesuatu yang rusak."

Haruhiko tersenyum canggung, *_author: perasaan senyum canggung jadi image Haruhiko, ya? =="_* "Ku-Kuchiki-san, kau ini . . . jangan membuat perasaanku lega dan khawatir dalam waktu yang bersamaan."

Rukia kembali tersenyum, "Sudahlah. Pergilah ke arah sana. Di sana banyak pohon sakura yang sedang menggugurkan kelopaknya. Itu tempat yang anda inginkan, bukan?" lanjut Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah samping kanan rumah utama. *_author gak tau struktur rumah Kuchiki. Jadi, ini berdasarkan imajinasi author aja ya? __*

"Arigatou, Kuchiki-san," Haruhiko tersenyum. Sambil berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Rukia, ia menoleh ke arah Hinamori, "Ayo, Hinamori-san."

"Ah, ba-baik," Hinamori hanya menjawab singkat, karena bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang direncanakan oleh taichou-nya.

Haruhiko dan Hinamori berjalan di jalan setapak kecil menuju sepetak wilayah di sebelah kanan kediaman Kuchiki diiringi dengan pandangan mata Rukia yang bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan seulas senyuman.

**-[err, author bingung ini di mana. Jadi, bayangin aja kalo tempatnya penuh sama pohon sakura. . . Pokoknya masih di rumah Byakuya ^^]-**

"A-anou, Kanezaki-taichou! Sebenarnya . . . untuk apa kita kemari?" tanya Hinamori pada Haruhiko yang kini berdiri di hadapan sebuah pohon sakura yang paling besar di antara semua pohon yang ada di situ.

Haruhiko menoleh pada Hinamori, kemudian ia pun tersenyum, "Aku tadi sudah bilang kan? Kita akan jalan-jalan."

"I-itu bukan jawaban, Taichou . . . Lagipula, kenapa harus di rumah Kuchiki-taichou?" protes Hinamori.

"Karena sakura di sini selalu yang terbaik. Tahun lalu juga begitu. Waktu anggota divisi 13 merayakan ulang tahunku, mereka meminjam tempat ini. Yah, di hari ulang tahunku, sakura selalu bermekaran dengan indah," kata Haruhiko. Sambil tersenyum matanya menerawang ke arah sakura di hadapannya. Mengingat kenangan yang pernah dialaminya di tempat ini.

Hinamori terbelalak, matanya serasa mau keluar, loncat dari wajahnya. *_author: gyahahaha -author ngajak tanpa henti- bayangin gimana kalo mata Hinamori beneran loncat_* *_ditebas Tobiume_* "U-ulang tahun? K-kapan?"

"Hee? Kemarin. Makanya hari ini Ukitake-taichou mengajakku minum teh. Tadinya dia mengajakku kemaring, tapi kubilang aku sedang sibuk, makanya aku pergi hari ini. Ada masalah?" Haruhiko menjawab sambil berlagak pilon. *sekali lagi, author dihajar Kazeiro*

"Hee? Kemarin? Ma-maaf . . . saya tidak tahu!" Hinamori membungkukkan badannya, merasa bersalah hingga tidak mengetahui kalau kaptennya berulang tahun . . . kemarin.

Haruhiko tersenyum. Dipegangnya pundak Hinamori, lalu berkata, "Sudahlah. Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Lagipula tujuank kemari juga karena itu. Mumpung tidak ada kerjaan."

"Kerjaan di markas banyak, lho, taichou," Hinamori mencoba mengingatkan Haruhiko, yang memang kadang selalu istirahat seenaknya.

"A-ah, jangan ingatkan aku soal itu . . ." Haruhiko memalingkan muka, mengingat begitu banyaknya tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya dan hanya menyisakan sedikit ruang kosong.

Hinamori hanya tersenyum melihat kaptennya. Senyum yang berbeda dari apa yang pernah ditunjukkannya. Tenang, tanpa beban dan kesedihan. Hal yang dinantikan Haruhiko sejak dirinya diangkat jadi kapten.

Kesunyian mengelilingi mereka. Hanya desiran angin sore dan suara gesekan dari kelopak bunga sakura yang terdengar. Terasa menenangkan dan menyenangkan.

"Nee, Hinamori-san. Kau tahu, sedikit banyak kehidupan kita sebenarnya mirip dengan sakura. Hanya berusia pendek dan suatu hari nanti pasti akan menghilang dari dunia ini," kata Haruhiko, tiba-tiba.

"Tapi . . . kita berbeda dengan sakura. Karena di tahun depan dia akan tumbuh lagi. Sedangkan kita, ketika kita menghilang, tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi bagi kita untuk berada di dunia ini," Hinamori menundukkan kepalanya.

Haruhiko tersenyum sedih, "Ya . . . Hanya itu perbedaan kita dengan sakura. Tapi, seseorang dulu pernah mengatakan ini padaku. Justru karena hidup ini singkat, itulah sisi menyenangkannya."

"Eh?"

"Hidup yang singkat itu menyenangkan karena kita jadi terpacu untuk menjalani hidup dengan lebih berarti."

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu . . . pada Taichou?" tanya Hinamori pada taichou-nya, penasaran. Karena memang Haruhiko tidak pernah menceritakan pada siapapun mengenai dirinya ataupun kehidupannya. *_author: sok misterius lo. ==" -diserang hadou ke 31, shakahou__-_*

Haruhiko tersenyum. "Seorang wanita. Ia seorang sahabat yang selalu mendukung dan mengajariku banyak hal. Tapi . . . itu dulu. Sekarang dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini."

"Dia . . . sudah meninggal?"

"Ya. Tepat satu tahun sebelum aku masuk akademi shinigami. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Maaf, saya menyinggung sesuatu yang menyakitkan," Hinamori tertunduk. Merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah ditanyakan olehnya.

Haruhiko tersenyum, lagi. "Tidak masalah. Tapi, berjanjilah satu hal padaku. . ."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak lagi menunjukkan senyum sedih padaku atau siapapun. Mengerti?" kata Haruhiko sambil memegang kedua pipi Hinamori.

Wajah Hinamori memerah, panik dengan apa yang dilakukan Haruhiko. "Ba-baiklah, taichou. Ta-tapi . . . tolong lepaskan tangan anda."

"Ha ha. Baiklah," Haruhiko tertawa, "Tapi, serius, ya. Soalnya . . . wajah seorang perempuan itu, jauh lebih cantik kalau dia tersenyum ceria tanpa beban."

Hinamori merasakan wajahnya menjadi panas dan semakin memerah. *_author: udah lebih merah dari tomat . . . Haha . . . XD_* mendengar ucapan Haruhiko. "A-apa maksud Taichou?"

"Apa, ya? Ahahaha. . ."

"TAICHOU!"

**-_-_-REI-_-_-**

Rei: haha, chapter 4 dah beres. Sekarang tinggal mikirin chapter 5.

Rendert: *tiba-tiba muncul* author-san, boleh tanya?

Rei: Ya?

Rendert: tokoh-tokoh yang selama ini muncul atau dibicarain itu . . . tokoh favoritnya author, ya?

Rei: *serasa ditusuk-tusuk bankainya byakuya*

Rendert & Kisuke: ==" *_dalem ati_* ternyata bener ya?

Rei: ahaha, u-udah deh daripada ngomongin yang gak perlu sekarang waktunya penutupan.

All: hai, hai, hai, Please Review!


	5. Kekhawatiran

Rei : yay! Udah chapter 5 . . . XD

Kisuke : err, author! Sebelum seneng karena udah nyampe chapter 5, mendingan liat keadaan OC-mu sana. Dari tadi dia diem di lemari sambil nanem jamur. [mang Tamaki Suoh? =_="]

Rei : hee? Mang kenapa sama tuh orang (?)

Kisuke : baca review terakhir baru ngomong lagi.

Rei : *baca review, terus ngakak* wkwkwkwkwk . . . X'D *disambit Zanpakutou Haruhiko, Kazeiro*

Rendert : *tiba-tiba muncul* eh? Kenapa author ngakak?

Rei : wkwkwkwkwk. . . Haruhiko disebut ngerayu Hinamori? Wkwkwkwk XDD

Haruhiko : author sialan. Gara-gara dialog itu, gw jdi dianggap ngerayu. . .

Rei : wkwkwkwkwk. . . *ngakak sambil guling-guling di tanah*

Kisuke: *dalem ati* ni author lama kelamaan aku masukin RSJ deh . . . =_=

Rei : hahaha, oh ok. Kisuke, disclaimer.

Kisuke : *entah kenapa jadi nurut disuruh bacain disclaimer* ok, Bleach punya Kubo Tite. Kalo punya author, Bleach bakalan punya banyak side-story dibanding cerita aslinya sendiri.

**CHAPTER 5**

**KEKHAWATIRAN**

Sejak percakapan Haruhiko dan Hinamori di bawah pohon sakura, terjadi banyak perubahan di divisi 5. Entah itu pada diri Haruhiko, Hinamori, atau anggota lainnya. Haruhiko yang pada awalnya agak canggung dalam berkomunikasi dengan para bawahannya mulai bersikap biasa hingga anggota yang pada awalnya menolak kehadiran Haruhiko mulai menerimanya seiring waktu berlalu. Hinamori pun mulai bisa tertawa lepas tanpa pernah terlihat sedih lagi. Atau setidaknya itu yang dilihat Haruhiko.

Hal itu terus berlangsung selama 4 minggu. Hingga suatu hari, melalui kupu-kupu neraka, Yamamoto-shoutaichou memanggil Haruhiko untuk menghadapnya di markas divisi 1. Tentu saja, bersama wakilnya, Hinamori.

**~a~a~a~**

**-Markas Divisi 1-**

Haruhiko berjalan di lorong markas divisi 1 dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Intuisinya mengatakan kalau semua yang akan terjadi nanti akan berujung buruk. Entah pada dirinya, Hinamori, atau orang lain. Namun, menolak datang sama saja dengan cari mati. Teringat olehnya ketika dulu eksekusi Kuchiki Rukia digagalkan oleh Ukitake dan Kyouraku, yang membuat Yamamoto-shoutaichou marah dan menantang dua kapten itu untuk bertarung melawannya. Dengan kata lain, kakek tua itu paling benci dengan sesuatu yang melanggar aturan atau seseorang yang membangkang padanya.

Hinamori yang berjalan di belakangnya memperhatikan dengan sorot mata khawatir. Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak mereka menuju markas divisi 1. Entah kenapa raut wajah kaptennya itu berbeda dari biasanya. Dari yang biasanya selalu terlihat lembut dan ramah, entah kenapa kini terlihat serius, khawatir atau . . . tegang?

"Taichou? Anda . . . tidak apa-apa?" Hinamori memberanikan diri untuk bertanya walau dari nada suaranya terdengar keraguan.

"Eh?" Haruhiko menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menatap Hinamori. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak . . . itu . . . entah kenapa, anda terlihat sangat khawatir akan sesuatu. Anda yakin . . . kalau anda tidak apa-apa?" Hinamori hanya bisa tertunduk tanpa berani menatap langsung ke arah mata turquoise milik kaptennya.

Haruhiko tertegun mendapati pertanyaan itu. Yah, itulah salah satu kelemahannya. Dirinya bukanlah tipe poker face yang bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Apa yang dirasakannya akan terlihat di wajahnya. Hal itulah yang dibencinya karena itu akan membuat orang lain mengkhawatirkannya. Dan ia benci dikhawatirkan. Maka dari itu, ia terbiasa menutupinya dengan terus tersenyum. Tapi tetap saja, kali ini entah kenapa dirinya terus merasa khawatir. Dan ini bukanlah tingkat kekhawatiran yang bisa ditutupi dengan hanya seulas senyuman.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari mulut Haruhiko, sebelum kemudian ia mengusap lembut rambut Hinamori dan tersenyum padanya, "Aku . . . tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih . . . karena sudah memikirkanku.

Yah, inilah kebohongan pertamanya pada fukutaichou-nya. Namun, Haruhiko merasa harus melakukannya, atau jika tidak, itu akan membuat Hinamori lebih khawatir lagi.

"Tapi. . ." Hinamori mencoba untuk membantah. Apa yang diucapkan Haruhiko tidaklah sesuai dengan apa yang di dalam hatinya. Itu menurut feeling Hinamori. Walau ia bukanlah orang dengan intuisi hebat seperti kaptennya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kalau terlalu lama menunggu, Yamamoto-shoutaichou akan marah pada kita!" kata Haruhiko sambil berbalik, berjalan mendahului Hinamori.

Hinamori yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengikuti Haruhiko tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sambil tertunduk Hinamori terus berjalan mengikuti Haruhiko menuju ruangan Yamamoto-shoutaichou.

Haruhiko melirik sekilas ke arah Hinamori yang berjalan di belakangnya. Batinnya, 'Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu juga merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama denganku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Semoga hanya untuk kali ini saja, intuisiku ini salah. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Semoga saja.'

**~a~a~a~**

Kisuke : O.O walah? Dikit amat?

Rei : lagi males . . . -_-

Kisuke : =_="

Rei : . . . .

Kisuke : . . . .

Rendert : kenapa jadi pada diem semilyar bahasa? O.O

Kisuke : lha? Abisnya gak tau mau ngomong apa. . . =="

Rendert : walah, kalo pada gak ada suaranya gini, aku aja yang nutup ya?

Kisuke : ho-oh, sana!

Rendert : Ok, ehem, review ya…. ^^


	6. Misi

Kisuke : yo! Di sini Kisuke, menggantikan kehadiran author. Akhirnya chapter 6 dengan selamat telah berhasil saya upload setelah hiatus hampir 2 minggu... 2 MINGGU, SAUDARA-SAUDARA! (pake toa) *_diburu orang-orang masjid gara-gara nyolong toa buat adzan_* (efeknya jadi pada telat buka puasa... Hohoho XD)

Rendert : hoee? Terus kemana author? O.O

Kisuke : nge-date... Hahaha XD. *_becanda_* dia lagi sibuk. Nanti kutulis note dari author. Alasan kenapa dia gak muncul di chapter ini

Rendert : =="

Kisuke : yup, disclaimernya, sampe author hanya tinggal nama di dunia ini *_dilempar batu nisan_* Bleach akan tetap dan selalu milik Kubo Tite. Kecuali alur cerita dan OC-nya. Hoho...

**Note Author eps.1**: berhubung ceritanya udah berkembang cukup jauh, jadi kayaknya ganti genre sama rating. Genrenya ditambah 'adventure' rating jadi 'T'. Itu note saya di awal... hehe X3. 

**CHAPTER 6**

**MISI**

-Ruangan Yamamoto-shoutaichou-

"Pergilah ke Rukongai selatan distrik 61 bersama wakilmu!" perintah Yamamoto-shoutaichou pada Haruhiko dan Hinamori setibanya mereka di ruang kerja kapten divisi 1 tersebut.

Haruhiko mengerutkan alisnya, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Beberapa penduduk di sana tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak hilangnya korban pertama. Awalnya, kami mengira roh mereka menghilang karena memang sudah waktunya mereka menghilang. Namun, di hari ke-2, tiba-tiba 20 orang penduduk menghilang secara bersamaan."

"Du-dua puluh orang!" Haruhiko membelalakkan matanya, kaget dengan penjelasan Yamamoto-shoutaichou. Bagaimana tidak kaget kalau mendengar jumlah korban yang terasa mustahil itu. Kalau dari 1 korban menjadi 2 atau 3 korban itu masih tergolong wajar. Tapi... dua puluh orang? Dalam satu hari pula?

"Ya! Dan di hari ke-3 jumlah korban semakin bertambah. Menurut data terakhir dari tim penyelidik *author gak tau namanya* jumlah penduduk yang menghilang saat ini telah mencapai 60 orang. Karena itu, kami merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari kasus hilangnya para penduduk itu. Ditambah lagi, Kurotsuchi menangkap adanya gelombang reiatsu aneh di sekitar daerah hilangnya para penduduk itu."

"Reiatsu... aneh?" Haruhiko mengangkat alisnya, bingung. "Apa maksud anda dengan... aneh?"

"Gelombang reiatsu itu awalnya menghilang. Namun, tiba-tiba ia bisa muncul begitu saja dan kemudian menghilang lagi."

"Eh?"

"Karena itu, kuperintahkan kau untuk menyelidiki wilayah sekitar situ!" Yamamoto-shoutaichou memberikan perintahnya sekaligus sebagai pertanda bahwa penjelasan telah usai dan sekaranglah saatnya Haruhiko pergi.

Haruhiko berpikir sambil memegangi dagunya, namun sedetik kemudian... "Baiklah, kalau begitu saya mohon diri dulu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Haruhiko pergi dari tempat itu diikuti Hinamori yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri saja. Namun, ketika Haruhiko hendak membuka pintu, suara Yamamoto-shoutaichou menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga gunakan zanpakutou-mu."

Hinamori yang mendengar hal itu terheran-heran. Dipandanginya bergantian Yamamoto-shoutaichou dan Haruhiko, lalu matanya beralih pada Chojirou Sasakibe, wakil kapten divisi 1, yang membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu pandangan matanya beralih lagi pada kaptennya, yang kini memasang ekspresi tidak senang.

Berbagai pertanyaan berkumpul di otak Hinamori mengenai kaptennya dan masa lalu yang pernah dialami oleh Haruhiko. Namun, ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk menanyakannya. Lagipula, sang kapten kelihatannya enggan untuk menceritakannya atau sekadar menyinggungnya.

Haruhiko berjalan keluar dari ruangan Yamamoto-shoutaichou diikuti oleh Hinamori yang kebingungan dan tatapan mata penuh arti dari Captain Commander-nya.

~To Be Continued~

**-Note Author Eps. 2-**  
*) gomen, kalo ada yang merasa chapter ini seperti cerita detektif, soalnya author nulis ini pas lagi baca novel Sherlock Holmes. Hehe... ^^  
*) kalau ada yang penasaran sama masa lalu Haruhiko, terus alasan kenapa dia gak mau pake zanpakutou, tungguin aja antara chapter 8 atau 9. Hehe...  
*) dan kalo ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Chojirou Sasakibe tiba-tiba nongol di situ, soalnya Yama-jii gak pernah lepas dari wakilnya... :p. Lagian kan kasian kalo kehadirannya gak dianggap gitu.

Kisuke : yup, itulah chapter 6. Kalau merasa terlalu dikit atau terlalu aneh, kutuk saja author-nya. . ^_^

Rendert : *_dalem ati_* wuah, Kisuke-san bertransformasi jadi iblis... O.O . Mana ada orang yang nyebut kutuk sambil senyum manis kayak gitu. =="

Kisuke : Ok, chapter 6 akan ditutup dengan note author episode terakhir.

**-Note Author Eps. Terakhir-**  
Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. .  
Karena hiatus ampir 2 minggu, and pas chapter 6 muncul ternyata jadinya malah dikit. T_T  
Author sedang cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini.  
Ah, satu info lagi, fic ini akan hiatus sampe lebaran, soalnya author lagi sibuk nyiapin pendaftaran kuliah. Doakan moga author masuk ya . (curcol mode: ON). Oh ya, thanks buat para reader yang udah baca+review and yang baca tapi gak review. :D.  
Akhir kata, tolong direview ya. Tolong kasih saran, kritik, hujatan, atau apa aja, ya, biar author bisa lebih memperbaiki diri.  
Ok, sampai jumpa setelah lebaran nanti. ^^

Ah, satu lagi, agak telat sih… hehe.. Dirgahayu Republik Indonesia Ke-65.. MERDEKA!


	7. I Won't Let You Die

a/n: akhirnya chapter 7 update juga. Ngerjain chapter 7 ternyata penuh perjuangan. Pertama, harus curi-curi kesempatan buat ngetik plus publish. Kedua, author ditinggalin dua asisten gajenya mudik. Jadi, ini versi editan ngaco authornya. =3=  
Di chapter sebelumnya author bilang akan update setelah lebaran, tapi berhubung ada kesempatan, ya sekarang aja. X3

Disclaimer : Sampe kapanpun Bleach akan selalu jadi milik Kubo Tite. Author hanya pinjam aja. Gak kurang gak lebih.

**CHAPTER 7  
I won't Let You Die**

**-Rukongai Selatan distrik 61-**

Wilayah Rukongai Selatan distrik 61 nyaris sepi kalau tidak ada suara hewan-hewan di hutan di sekeliling wilayah itu. Wajar saja, mengingat hampir semua penduduk di wilayah ini sudah tidak ada. Haruhiko dan Hinamori hanya berjalan tak tentu arah karena memang tak ada satu pun yang terasa aneh atau mencurigakan.

Hinamori menatap Haruhiko yang untuk pertama kalinya, dilihatnya menyandang zanpakutou miliknya. Ya, selama Haruhiko menjadi kaptennya, Hinamori belum pernah melihatnya membawa zanpakutou.

"A-anou, Taichou...!" panggil Hinamori.

Haruhiko berbalik dan memandang Hinamori, "Ya? Ada apa?"

Namun, belum sempat Hinamori mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba keduanya merasakan getaran reiatsu yang cukup besar. Sangat besar hingga menimbulkan tanda tanya di otak mereka. Bagaimana mungkin reiatsu sebesar ini bisa tidak terasa sedikit pun.

Haruhiko memandangi wilayah di sekelilingnya, mencari asal reiatsu tersebut. Namun, nihil. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Hinamori bersiaga di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba dari pepohonan di depan Haruhiko muncul makhluk yang sedang dicarinya. Seekor Hollow dengan bentuk topeng yang mirip dengan kepala banteng, berbelalai dengan lubang belalai hampir 30 cm, dan memiliki delapan tentakel dengan ujung-ujung yang tajam. *_err... bayangin sendiri aja ya... XD_*

Kemunculan makhluk ini cukup mengagetkan karena reiatsunya baru terasa ketika ia telah berada di dekat mereka. Apa makhluk ini punya kemampuan untuk menghilangkan reiatsunya?

Haruhiko mengerutkan alisnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa makhluk di hadapannya ini terasa familiar. Namun, belum sempat Haruhiko berpikir lebih lanjut lagi, Hollow itu telah mengarahkan tentakel tajamnya ke arah Haruhiko dan Hinamori. Spontan, dua shinigami itu pun berusaha menghindarinya dengan cara melompat ke dahan pohon yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Hoo... Jadi kali ini muncul shinigami, ya?" kata Hollow itu, "Ditambah lagi... salah satunya mirip dengan wajah yang dulu pernah kulihat..."

"Eh...?" Hinamori terperangah mendengar hal itu. Zanpakutounya telah ia cabut dari sarungnya. Dilihatnya Haruhiko yang berada di pohon di sebelahnya. Hinamori pun terbengong-bengong melihat ekspresi yang dilanjutkan oleh kapten barunya itu. 'Apa maksud dari tatapan itu? Kenapa... Kanezaki-taichou terlihat kaget dan... marah?'

Hollow itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Haruhiko, lalu berkata, "Kalau melihatmu, aku malah teringat dengan seorang gadis yang jiwanya telah kuhisap. Gadis yang malah melindungi seorang anak laki-laki yang malah kabur meninggalkannya. Khu khu khu... Atau jangan-jangan, memang kaulah anak laki-laki itu? Kalau benar, tidak kusangka sekarang kau jadi shinigami."

Haruhiko membelalakkan matanya. Bayang-bayang masa lalunya berputar cepat dalam kepalanya bagai sebuah rekaman yang diputar ulang. Sebuah kenangan dimana ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan dengan meninggalkan seorang gadis yang melindunginya dari serangan Hollow. Ia malah lari, meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh lagi.

Haruhiko mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung amarahnya yang telah muncul sejak hollow itu pertama kali bicara.

"JADI KAU!" dengan satu hentakan, Haruhiko melompat ke arah hollow itu, dan... "Hadou no sanjuu-Ichi (31), Shakahou!"

Dari tangan Haruhiko muncul bola reiatsu berwarna merah yang diarahkannya pada hollow itu. Dan ketika bola itu menghantam sang hollow, asap bertebaran di mana-mana, mengaburkan pandangan. Namun, ketika Haruhiko telah mencapai tanah dan asap yang menghalangi pandangan itu telah menghilang, makhluk itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sana.

"Apa?"

'Makhluk itu menghilang? Bagaimana mungkin? Tidak! Ia pasti masih berada di sini... Di mana? Di mana makhluk itu?' Hinamori mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencoba mencari di mana hollow itu.

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya sesuatu melintasinya, menuju sang taichou yang kini sedang membelakanginya.

"A...pa?" refleks, Hinamori melompat ke arah Haruhiko seraya berteriak, "TAICHOU!"

"Eh...?"

**~o~o~o~o~**

**-Markas Divisi 1, pertemuan para taichou-**

"Kalian telah datang walau dipanggil secara mendadak," ujar Yamamoto-shoutaichou, membuka rapat pimpinan yang dihadiri hampir seluruh taichou, kecuali Haruhiko tentunya. "Karena itu, mari kita mulai rapat pimpinan ini."

Para shinigami yang berada di sama hanya terdiam. Ukitake melihat ke arah para taichou yang berdiri tanpa suara. Namun, sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada di antara mereka. Sosok yang dulunya adalah bawahannya dan kini menjabat sebagai kapten divisi 5. Ukitake baru akan bicara ketika Yamamoto-shoutaichou mulai bicara.

"Kalian pasti sudah mengetahui mengenai puluhan jiwa yang menghilang di Rukongai Selatan distrik 61?"

"Ya. Lalu... ada apa dengan itu?" Ukitake angkat bicara.

"Tadi pagi aku mengirimkan 2 orang shinigami untuk menyelidikinya. Namun, sudah 2 setengah jam berlalu sejak kepergian mereka dan tidak ada sedikitpun kabar. Karena itu, aku akan mengirimkan 2 orang kapten dan wakilnya untuk menyusul mereka," jelas kapten divisi 1 tersebut.

"Lalu, siapa shinigami yang dikirim ke sana hingga mengharuskan 2 orang kapten yang pergi?" kali ini Kyouraku yang bicara.

Yamamoto-shoutaichou terdiam sebentar, kemudian, "Kapten divisi 5, Kanezaki Haruhiko dan wakilnya, Hinamori Momo."

Mendengar perkataan itu, beberapa orang terlihat kaget. Wajar saja, mengingat 2 orang itu adalah orang yang paling mereka kenal. Karena terfokus pada ucapan Yamamoto-shoutaichou dan reaksi Ukitake dan Hitsugaya, tidak ada yang menyadari kalau raut wajah Unohana pun menunjukkan rasa kaget dan khawatir yang begitu besar.

"Karena itu aku akan mengirim... Kapten divisi 13, Juushirou Ukitake dan kapten divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushirou untuk menyusul mereka," lanjutnya.

"Baik!" sahut Ukitake dan Hitsugaya bersamaan.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Hi...namori...san?"

Haruhiko melihat pemandangan di hadapannya dengan perasaan kaget bercampur ngeri. Tubuh Hinamori kini bersimbah darah akibat tentakel tajam milik Hollow itu yang kini menembus perutnya. Haruhiko tak menyangka kalau hollow itu akan menyerangnya dari belakang, namun lebih tak menyangka lagi kalau Hinamori akan melompat ke arahnya dan melindunginya dengan cara menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng.

Belum sempat Haruhiko tersadar dari rasa kagetnya, makhluk itu mengangkat tubuh Hinamori yang masih tertusuk tentakelnya dan melemparnya ke arah Haruhiko.

Walau masih merasa kaget, dengan sigap Haruhiko menangkap tubuh yang kini tak sadarkan diri itu akibat terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Darah mengenai haori dan shihakusounya, namun ia tidak peduli. Ini salahnya, kalau saja ia lebih waspada, Hinamori tidak akan terluka karena melindunginya.

"Hoo... apa kau ini sebegitu pengecutnya sampai harus dilindungi lagi oleh seorang gadis? Khu khu khu...," hollow itu bicara seolah menertawakan Haruhiko yang kembali harus dilindungi oleh seorang gadis di saat ia seharusnya melindunginya.

"Tch...," Haruhiko menggigit bibirnya, merasa bersalah dengan apa yang kini terjadi pada Hinamori. Dan dengan seluruh tenaganya, ia pun...

"Hadou no rokujuu-san (63), Raikouhou!" dan dari tangannya muncul bola listrik yang diarahkannya pada hollow itu.

Meleset! Hanya mengenai topeng hollownya, selebihnya tak ada luka sama sekali. Dan sesaat sebelum Haruhiko menembakkan Raikouhou lagi, makhluk itu telah menghilang.

"Cih, sial!"

Kini Haruhiko menatap Hinamori yang berada dalam dekapannya. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya, mencoba berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan saat ini. Kemudian ia pun membuka matanya. Dibaringkannya Hinamori di atas rumput dan ia pun berdiri. Satu keputusan telah dibuatnya. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus menyelamatkannya. Ia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan membiarkan seseorang meninggal.

Ditariknya zanpakutou yang disandangnya di punggung. Diarahkannya ujung pedang itu tepat di bagian jantung Hinamori. Lalu...

"Fukikesu, Kazeiro!"

Hembusan angin berputar di sekeliling Haruhiko, lalu ditusukkannya pedang itu tepat di jantung Hinamori. Tusukan di jantung itu tidak membuat Hinamori terluka, sebaliknya justru semua luka miliknya tersembuhkan. Namun, seiring tertutupnya luka Hinamori, muka Haruhiko menjadi sangat pucat, dan tubuhnya menggigil. Keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

Ketika seluruh luka Hinamori telah tersembuhkan, Haruhiko mencabut pedangnya dari dada Hinamori. Susah payah ia berdiri dengan bertumpu pada zanpakutounya yang ia tancapkan ke tanah. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur, mengindikasikan beberapa saat lagi ia pasti akan ambruk.

"Aku... hhh... tidak akan... hhh... membiarkanmu mati... hhh... Tapi... hhh... jangankan untuk... membawamu pergi dari sini... hhh... aku tidak bahkan sanggup untuk berdiri... Maafkan... aku," setelah berkata seperti itu, Haruhiko pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

**~To Be Continued~**

Rei: *speechless*

Haruhiko: woi, author! Napa diem?

Rei: ini chapter apaan?

Haruhiko: *mukul author pake harisen* lo sendiri yang bikin lo juga yang nanya... Aneh amat sih jadi orang... =="

Rei: adauww, sakit, OC bego! Maksud gue, kenapa perkembangannya jadi gini ya... Bingung sama ide sendiri...

Haruhiko: haa...? Btw, tu hollow kok kayaknya aneh bin gaje ya? Mana susah amat dikalahinnya... =.=

Rei: authornya aja bingung tu makhluk bentuknya kayak gimana. Lagian kalo langsung mati aja, kan gak rame n cerita ini bakal the end saat itu juga.

Haruhiko: terus... Kenapa dialog terakhir banyak amat huruf H? Lagi cinta huruf H ya?

Rei: *balik mukul haruhiko pake harisen* baca deskripsi sebelumnya dong...

Haruhiko: *megang-megang kepala*

Rei: err, note terakhir...  
-maaf kalo tanda bacanya ada yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Author udah mulai ilang ingatan soal EYD. Lagian rangkuman EYD-nya mendadak ngilang entah kemana sehari setelah UN ... XD (baca: udah keburu didusin n males nyari)  
-fukikesu: dalam kamus artinya 'tiuplah hingga mati' dan ditujukan untuk lilin. Author pake kata ini sebenernya karena terlihat keren... ^^  
-Kazeiro: color of wind  
-nama2 kidou di sini kalau penasaran, search di google aja... XDD -dihajar readers-

Akhir kata, buat aRaRaNcHa sama Fi-kun31, thanks atas reviewnya... Senpai setia ya mereview fic pertama author yang gaje ini... ^^  
And, the last, Review please... =]  
see you in the next chapter...


	8. To the truth

Rei: Yo! Syukurlah saya dapet orang gaje yang mau menemani saya melanjutkan fic ini sementara 2 orang gaje lainnya masih mudik. \(^o^)/

Airin: *_ngelempar author pake pake kamus bahasa Arab super tebel+berat_* enak aja gaje. Udah dibantuin buat edit juga. Mana cuma dikasih satu toples kacang buat nemenin bikin chapter 8 lagi.

Rei: *_ngusap-ngusap kepala_* woi, sarap. Jangan ngelempar pake kamus yang itu dong, gak tau apa tuh kamus beratnya 1,5 kilo. Lagian makanan pas lebaran kan enaknya kacang. Kue yang lain pada diserobot saudara-saudara saya yang dengan gajenya numpuk di lantai bawah. Yang bisa terselamatkan dari serangan mereka hanya 1 toples kacang ini. *_nunjukin 1 toples kacang yang udah tinggal setengahnya_* =w=

Airin: *_sweatdrop_* ya udah deh. Mulai aja chapter 8 nya. Disclaimer, Bleach punya Kubo Tite dan gak akan pernah jadi milik author. Kecuali author dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan merebut hak kepemilikan Bleach pake pasukan Gundam (?). Author cuma punya ni cerita dan OC-nya aja.

Rei: *_dalem hati_* kenapa ni anak malah nyambung ke Gundam? =="

Airin: warning, OC, AU, terlalu bertele-tele, perubahan genre (tergantung persepsi readers).

**CHAPTER 8**

**To The Truth**

**-Sementara itu...-**

Gerakan Ukitake dan Hitsugaya terhenti, tepat 1 km dari tempat Haruhiko berada. Mereka saling berpandangan, setelah merasakan suatu getaran reiatsu. Rangiku, Kiyone dan Sentarou pun memandangi kedua kaptennya yang saling berpandangan tanpa suara.

"Ada apa... Taichou?" Rangiku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Hitsugaya hanya menatap wakilnya, lalu beralih kembali ke Ukitake. Ukitake pun hanya diam saja. Rangiku yang melihatnya semakin kebingungan. 'Ada apa dengan para taichou ini?'

"Yang barusan itu... reiatsu Haruhiko-kun. Tapi...," Ukitake menggantung kalimatnya, membuat 3 orang di sana mengerutkan alis. "Kini tidak terasa lagi, seolah... dia sudah mati atau terluka parah. Lagipula..."

"Reiatsu Hinamori tidak terasa sedikitpun sejak kita keluar dari Seireitei!" potong Hitsugaya, sukses membuat 3 orang wakil (ralat: 1 orang wakil dan 2 orang ajudan peringkat 3) yang ada di sana membelakakkan matanya, kaget.

"A-apa maksud anda? Ja-jangan-jangan Hinamori...," Rangiku tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakan lanjutannya.

"Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kalau kita sendiri tidak melihatnya. Ayo, kita pergi!" kata Ukitake, yang kemudian langsung bershunpo diikuti oleh 4 orang lainnya.

***~oOo~o~oOo~***

**-Markas Divisi 4-**

Unohana memandang keluar jendela. Tampak awan hitam mulai menutupi langit yang beberapa jam yang lalu masih cerah menampakkan warna biru. Ia pun menghela nafas. Entah kenapa setelah rapat pertemuan kapten, hatinya dilanda perasaan gelisah dan khawatir.

Melihat keadaan kaptennya, Isane yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang perawatan pun membelokkan langkahnya dan berjalan mendekati sang kapten.

"Anou, taichou. Anda tidak apa-apa?" Isane memberanikan diri bertanya. Terus terang ia merasa khawatir melihat keadaan kaptennya semenjak beliau kembali dari pertemuan kapten.

Unohana hanya menatap wakilnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Namun, garis-garis kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran terlihat di wajahnya, membuat Isane melanjutkan perkataannya, "Apa anda... mengkhawatirkannya?"

Kali ini ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu kembali menatap ke luar. "Bohong kalau kukatakan aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya, Isane. Lagipula... ia masih trauma dengan kejadian itu."

"Taichou..."

***~oOo~o~oOo~*  
**  
**-Back to Ukitake and Hitsugaya-**

"I-ini..."

Ukitake dan Hitsugaya menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan kaget. Di hadapan mereka terlihat Hinamori dan Haruhiko terbaring di atas rerumputan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?" Hitsugaya lebih terkejut lagi melihat shihakusou Hinamori bersimbah darah. Ia pun segera berlari ke arahnya. Namun, sesuatu membuatnya jauh lebih kaget. 'Kenapa? Padahal... begitu banyak darah yang berceceran, tapi kenapa... tidak ada luka sama sekali?"

"Ada apa, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Ukitake yang telah menyusulnya ke tempat Hinamori dan Haruhiko terbaring.

Hitsugaya masih diam memandangi Hinamori, namun sedetik kemudian... "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Lebih baik... kita segera pergi dari sini."

Ukitake hanya mengangguk, lalu matanya beralih pada tubuh Haruhiko yang masih terbaring di tanah, kemudian pada sebilah pedang yang menancap di tanah di depan tubuh itu. Alisnya berkerut saat melihat pedang itu. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Ukitake! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo, cepat kita pergi dari sini!" seru Hitsugaya yang kini telah menggendong Hinamori di punggungnya.

Ukitake tersentak. "Ah, iya! Sentarou, tolong angkut tubuh Haruhiko-kun!"

"Baik, taichou!" Sentarou segera mengangkut tubuh Haruhiko, sedangkan Ukitake membawa pedang yang diasumsikannya milik Haruhiko. Setelah itu, mereka pun beranjak dari tempat itu, kembali ke Seireitei.

***~oOo~o~oOo~***

**-Beberapa jam kemudian, Seireitei, Markas Divisi 4-**

Klinik perawatan divisi 4 dikejutkan oleh kedatangan kapten dan wakil kapten yang berasal dari divisi 10 dan 13 yang membawa 2 tubuh yang tidak sadarkan diri. Unohana yang mendengar keributan itu segera menghampiri Ukitake dan Hitsugaya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya begitu ia tiba di hadapan dua orang taichou berambut putih itu.

Ukitake melirik ke arah Haruhiko dan Hinamori yang kini telah berada di atas kasur dorong, hendak dibawa menuju ruang perawatan oleh 2 orang anggota divisi 4. Unohana yang mengikuti arah pandangan Ukitake langsung memahami situasi. Ia pun memberi isyarat pada 2 orang bawahannya itu untuk membawa Haruhiko dan Hinamori ke ruang perawatan.

"Lalu?"

Ukitake menghela nafas, lalu ditunjukkannya sebilah zanpakutou pada Unohana. "Ini miliknya, kan?"

Melihat zanpakutou dengan gagang sedang berwarna abu-abu itu, Unohana yang kaget menatap Ukitake. "Apa... pedang itu tercabut dari sarungnya?"

"Ya, pedang ini menancap di tanah, tepat di depan tempat Haruhiko-kun terbaring," jawab Ukitake.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Kanezaki-taichou dan Hinamori-fukutaichou sewaktu ditemukan?"

"Walau di shihakusou dan tempatnya terbaring berceceran banyak darah, namun tidak ada sedikit pun luka pada tubuh Hinamori-san. Tapi... Haruhiko yang tidak terluka sedikit pun, entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa dingin dan kulitnya terlihat pucat," jelas Ukitake.

Unohana menghela nafas. "Jadi begitu. Kalau seperti itu, wajar saja kalau Hinamori-fukutaichou tidak mengalami luka sedikit pun."

"Unohana-taichou, maukah kau memberitahuku mengenai siapa sebenarnya Haruhiko dan apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya hingga ia tidak pernah menggunakan zanpakutounya?" tanya Ukitake.

Hitsugaya kaget. "Kenapa harus ditanyakan pada Unohana?"

"Karena dulunya, ia adalah anggota divisi 4."

Jawaban Unohana serentak membuat orang-orang di sana-kecuali Ukitake-langsung membelakakkan matanya, kaget dengan apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Unohana.

"Ukitake-taichou, maukah anda menunggu beberapa jam? Setelah saya selesai mengobati Kanezaki-taichou, akan saya ceritakan segalanya mengenai dirinya, termasuk kejadian yang membuatnya tidak mau menggunakan zanpakutounya dan alasan kenapa ia dipindahkan ke divisi lain," kata Unohana sambil menatap Ukitake dengan miris.

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," kata Unohana. Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat itu menuju ruang perawatan, meninggalkan 5 orang yang masih berdiri di situ.

**~oOo~To Be Continued~oOo~**

Airin: Gyaa! Hitsugaya sama Ukitakenya muncul! Banyak pula! Gyaa! Gyaa! XDD *_teriak sampe guling-guling di tanah merah (?_**)***

Rei: *_nutup telinga pake bantal_* *_sweatdrop_*

Airin: Hyaa! Chapter 9 nya mana, Rei?

Rei: ke mana yah? Gak tau, kapan-kapan aja updatenya. Sekarang-sekarang lagi gak ada mood... =.="

Airin: ...

Rei: Udahlah, kita tutup aja.

Rei+Airin: Review please! ^^v. Terus, Minal Aidzin Wal faidzin ya, selamat hari Raya Idul Fitri 1431 H.

Rei: gomen, telat. Tapi lebih baik telat daripada nggak sama sekali. Lagian ini kan masih syawal, hehehe... ^^.


End file.
